1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a combined structure of hollow bobbin and conductive sheet. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a combined structure of hollow bobbin and conductive sheet that is easy to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a wide variety of electronic devices used in the world today. A transformer is indispensable in such devices for adjusting voltage to a level required by the devices.
A transformer typically includes a bobbin, cores, a primary coil and a secondary coil. The primary coil and the secondary coil are wound on the bobbin. When providing an input voltage to the primary coil, electromagnetic induction will occur in the cores, and an output voltage will be generated in the secondary coil. The output voltage and the input voltage can be varied by controlling the differences between the turns of the primary coil and the secondary coil, thereby achieving the effect of voltage transformation.
The transformer generally employs conductive sheets as the primary coil. Blades are disposed on the bobbin and a winding groove is formed between each pair of the blades. The secondary coil can be wound in the winding grooves, and the blades separate the primary coil and the secondary coil.
Therefore, the blades must be placed between the primary coil and the secondary coil in a typical transformer, and because the blades are thick, the space available for winding the coil is consequently reduced. Moreover, the typical transformer is not easy to be assembled.